galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmavore
Magmavore appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Magmavore is a giant lava demon created by Jinxer. He serves as the primary villain of the episode "Lightspeed Teamwork" and one of two main villains of the episode "Rising From Ashes". Diabolico ordered Jinxer to create a monster to destroy Mariner Bay. Jinxer summoned a meteor to crash on Mariner Bay and Magmavore attacked the city with his fireballs. he cause a large tower full of people to be on fire, after the Lightspeed Rangers saved the people from the tower, they formed the Lightspeed Megazord to fight with a monster, Magmavore couldn't defeat the Megazord. The Rangers's Megazord threw him into the space and he exploded. Later, Queen Bansheera resurrected Magmavore in to his advanced form and he rose from a volcano which caused the caves Ms. Fairweather and her crew were in begin to collapse. Now Magmavore had a giant cudgel and armor. The Lightspeed Megazord try to battle the monster but was quickly defeated. Bansheera then resurrected Trifire and the two monsters defeated the Lightspeed Megazord and send it into the pit, after the Rangers rescue Ms. Fairweather and her crew, they went back to the Megazord and try to battle the monsters again but to no availed, the Rangers took the Lightspeed megazord back to the Rail Rescues to form the new Supertrain Megazord, the Megazord destroys Trifire and finally Magmavore, but his destruction sends fireballs flying towards the volcano setting it off. The Supertrain Megazord puts the volcano on ice with a couple of freeze blasts. Magmavore doesn't have a big personality. He is a very violent and destructive monster, who destroys everything at his path. He is very stubborn, silly, primitive but very dangerous. He always speaks in roars and enjoys causing destruction. Powers and Abilities Original * Strength: '''Magmavore had a great strength due to his massive size. * '''Fireballs: Magmavore can fire a huge fireballs from his chest, they can cause large explosions on impacted. * Magma-implosion: While underground, Magmavore can make fire pillars and cause magma to travel on the ground. Arsenals * Fist: '''While lacking a weapon, Magmavore can fight with just his bear fists. Advanced Form * '''Super Strength: Magmavore is ten times stronger thanks to Queen Bansheera resurrecting him. * Resurrect Vision: Magmavore can fire red energy lasers from his eyes that can bring anyone back to life as well as power them up into their advanced forms. * Fireballs: Magmavore retains his ability to launch a barrage of fireballs from his chest like before, but they are more powerful then the original's. * Fireball Assault: '''If Magmavore is destroyed by his enemies, he will launch fireballs at a mountain as a final attempt to burn down Mariner Bay. Arsenals * '''Magma Club: Unlike his original form, Magmavore is armed with a huge club for combat, it is strong enough to break the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord's Saber. See Also * Magma Golem Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Kim Strauss Category:Characters Portrayed by David Lodge Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Golems